In film and video, a cutaway shot is an interruption of a continuously captured shot. Cutaway shots may be inserted in post-production or during a live broadcast. Cutaway shots may be used to maintain the audience's attention, add flavor or context to the continuous shot, or capture an interesting event occurring away from the main action. Examples of cutaway shots include scenes of a players' bench during a timeout, scenes of couples on a “kiss cam,” scenes of people laughing in response to a speaker's remarks, or scenes of fans after a game is decided.